idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Simpsons Movie 2: The Game Zone
''The Simpsons Movie: The Game Zone ''is a 2016 American animated comedy film based on the animated television series The Simpsons. The film was directed by David Silverman, and stars the regular television cast of Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, Tress MacNeille, and Pamela Hayden. It features Emma Watson as Princess Winter, she was kidnapped by Mr Powers (Sylvester Stallone) who designed the game and she is trapped in the game. It serves as a sequel to 2007's The Simpsons Movie. Summary The Simpsons and the people of Springfield mourning the loss of Lorcan Darcy because he was true hero, but then Princess Winter came to Springfield because of her father wants her to marry one guy. An evil game designer named Mr. Powers trap Springfield into his video game that he called The Game Zone and kidnapped Princess Winter. Now The Simpsons must get to Level 16 to defeat Mr. Power and save Princess Winter and Springfield. Plot The film begins in the Nuclear Power Plant. Mr Burns throw a Skeleton in the nuclear waste before closing up for the night. But then the nuclear waste has an effect to resurrecting some boy and that reveals to be Lorcan Darcy who became stronger. He travels to Mayor Quimby's office because he want to make him a serious offer. He offers him one billion dollars if he go to the Game World to defeat his enemy which Lorcan accept the offer. After the opening theme. On a Sunday morning at Church. Rev. Lovejoy announced it's been a year since the world's kind hearted hero Lorcan Darcy died from his heroic sacrifice. Homer, Bart, Lisa and Maggie salute him for his death because Springfield forgives him for his actions but Marge didn't because she hates him for his heroic actions in England. But then Rev. Lovejoy announces Princess Winters is coming to visit for a couple of days because her father wants her to get married a man starting tomorrow. Which makes Bart impressed because Princess is a daughter of a millionaire. At the DarcyCorp, the world's number one video game company. Lorcan's half-brother Rex Darcy's the president of the corporation under Lorcan's legacy report his employee Maximilian Powerwell the game designing geek to his office. Rex bullied and fired him for making boring video games. So then at night Maximilian's designing his own revenge game called The Game Zone. The next day, People of Springfield are planning to throw a party for Princess Winter's visit and makes decisions which men she's gonna marry. Bart's excited to meet Princess Winter but Marge wants the money for Bart's college education. But then an limousine arrived at the Simpsons House and the woman reveals to be Princess Winter. She asked to used the bathroom because she need to wash her face. Bart allows her to. But then at the Springfield Town Hall. Mayor Quimby's hosting the contest called "Which boy that Princess Winter gonna choose to marry." Lisa ask Bart what will he'll buy first after he'll gets married. Bart plans to buy Dune Buggy for him and her which makes Bart proud. but find the contest undisturbed. Moments later, the earth shakes and the citizens of springfield rush outside of the town halls. They're now scared that they're now trapped into a video game. Milhouse shocked that Princess Winter got kidnapped by someone in the video game world. The mysterious villain appeared on screen and introduce himself as Mr. Powers, ruler of the game world known as The Game Zone which marks his soldiers take the people of Springfield hostages but then a Rebellious Hero jumped out of the sky and into the city hall. Mr. Powers soldiers begin their fight against the rebel and Rebel won. Rebel asked the Sargent where Powers keeping the treasure before he shoots him with a gun. Marge's very disappointed at the hero for shooting him. But Mayor Quimby's impressed and thanking him for saving them. The hero introduces himself as Strong Bad II. Bart's got himself a favourite hero but Strong Bad II discovered that Bart's superhero name Bartman is the chosen one and calls him his master, the resistance needs Bart's help. Everyone's shocked that Strong Bad II is the general of the army of resistance. Bart's amazed his soldiers of the resistance can fight Mr. Powers soldiers and had enough of Marge want the money goes to Bart's college education and accept Strong Bad II's offer that if he help to fight the soldiers and in return he can help Bart get to Princess Winter. At Mr. Powers Castle, Powers kidnapped Princess Winter and discovers about Strong Bad II's true identity and manage to stop them from getting to the castle. At the Bartman Island, Bart's happy that he has his own island in the game. Strong Bad II shows him the BartCave where he meets the resistance. They able to fight the ultimate enemy. Strong Bad II's preparing to gear up for the rescue mission to save Princess Winter from Mr. Powers, Bart offers Strong Bad II to be his best man if he accepts to let him join. Strong Bad II accepts Bart's offer. Back in Springfield, Marge's looking some college websites for Bart to attend if she gets the money. Lisa tries to convince her to leave Bart alone for once. Marge refuse to because she wants him to have a better future with no Lorcan Darcy around. In Strong Bad II's garage, Bart's happy that his headquarters has several ships, jets, bikes and cars. Strong Bad II shows him his weapons that his two allies used. They begin their rescue mission as Bart choose the Bartwing. In Powers Castle Prision, Princess Winter's looking at her photo album of her childhood, She remembers Lorcan because she was his only crush, but then she's very angry at him for accidentally kiss her. She felt sorry for being angry at him in the past and decided to find him. In Level Two, Strong Bad II and Bart arrived to the Moon to get to the battle-dome. Cast * Dan Castellaneta as Homer, Grampa, Barney, Krusty, Groundskeeper Willie, Mayor Quimby, Hans Moleman and others * Julie Kavner as Marge, Patty and Selma * Nancy Cartwright as Bart, Nelson, Ralph, Todd Flanders, and others * Yeardley Smith as Lisa * Hank Azaria as Moe, Chief Wiggum, Apu, Comic Book Guy, Carl, Cletus, Professor Frink, Dr. Nick and others * Harry Shearer as Mr. Burns, Smithers, Ned Flanders, Rev. Lovejoy, Kent Brockman, Dr. Hibbert, Lenny, Principal Skinner, Otto, Rainier Wolfcastle and others * Tress MacNeille as Crazy Cat Lady * Pamela Hayden as Milhouse Van Houten, Rod Flanders, Jimbo Jones and Sarah Wiggum * Emma Watson as Princess Winter * Sylvester Stallone as Mr Powers/who designed the game and the main villain of the film. * Josh Hutcherson as Lorcan Darcy/The boy who died and reborn as robotic hero version of Strong Bad II. * Isabelle Fuhrmam as Belle Willson/Lorcan's best friend and Jake's baby sister who's a ninja. * Alexander Ludwig as Jake Wilson/Lorcan's best friend and Belle's older brother who's a gun shooter. * Kevin Michael Richardson as others * Maurice LaMarche as others Trivia * Rated PG-13 for irrelevant humor throughout. * It is distributed by 20th Century Fox and produced by 20th Century Fox Animation and Gracie Films. * Released on June 17, 2016.